


Hallelujah [Fanvid]

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: Sherlock doesn't deal well with being alone.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Hallelujah [Fanvid]

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd8kF7AKrYw


End file.
